


Affairs at the Beach

by Corshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kankri, Come Inflation, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Overeating, Overweight, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Stuffing, Surfing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/pseuds/Corshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Cronus decide to have more than just a little bit of fun at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/gifts).



Kankri and Cronus walked out on the beach, the sun high overhead and making the silky sand hot under their feet. Kankri was in black and red swimming trunks, along with a red tank top. He shielded his eyes from the bright light, a colorful beach bag hanging from his arm. The beach was filled with humans and trolls alike, all coming to enjoy the hot day and the salty water. 

"Was it really necessary to come on one of the hottest cycles of Earth's rotation? Summer, I think it's called. But really Cronus, this is beyond comprehension. The heat is not what you promised. It is so hot that my body has increased it's sweat production heavily. Honestly, I do not see why we cannot just spend this day inside." Kankri grumbled and crossed his arms across his plump chest, not pleased with his situation. 

Cronus looked back at his disgruntled matesprit and grinned, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his lightly muscled body bare and glistening from sweat. His purple and white speedo clung to his hips, perfectly outlining his slender body. Kankri wouldn't be caught dead in something so revealing, especially since he had put on quite a bit of weight lately. 

"Aw, come on babe. It's not like it's hurting you or anything. You really need to get out more anywvays. You can't spend all of your time inside, that's just boring. And besides, you get to be vwith me." 

He smiled and leaned over to Kankri, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Kankri blushed lightly and sighed, unable to argue further with his red partner. He did make a valuable point. It had been way too long since he had left their hive, plus he was getting some great time with Cronus. 

"Alright. I will comply for now. But I don't want to stay here for too long. You know how I feel now that I've been consuming too much food. My body has changed in ways I don't know if I like." 

With a groan Cronus hung his head back as Kankri mentioned his weight again. He set down his neon purple surfboard and put his hands on Kankri's hips. They had definitely become much softer, but Cronus didn't mind at all. In fact...He kind of really liked it. The way that Kankri had filled out really appealed to him. His belly was much rounder, and slightly hung over the waistband of his swimming trunks. Everything was more plush and soft, and Cronus could barely control himself whenever they were pailing. Of course, Kankri was plenty attractive before. But now Cronus was having a difficult time keeping his hands off of his matesprit. 

"Personally, I think you're really fuckin' hot." 

"Of course I am hot. The Earth's sun is causing me to sweat profusely, as I have previously stated. And judging by your appearance you are also hot as well. I kept informing you that it was a bad idea to venture outside." 

Cronus rolled his eyes and lightly squeezed Kankri's new love handles. He chuckled lightly when Kankri gasped in surprise. 

"You knowv that vwasn't vwhat I meant, babe. I mean you're hot, as in, sexy hot." 

He chuckled and kissed Kankri again, this time for much longer. Kankri didn't complain (surprisingly), but he was still far from pleased with the pulsing heat from the sun. Slowly Cronus pulled away and picked up his surfboard again. 

"I'm goin' to slice some vwavwes. Don't get yourself into trouble." 

Kankri rolled his eyes and set the beach bag down onto the sand. He pulled a white beach towel with little red crabs out of the bag and set it out on the warm sand. With a soft sigh he laid on the towel, opening the bag again and pulling out a bag of chips and a can of soda. Happily he munched on the chips and sipped his soda, watching Cronus as he surfed.  

He cut through the waves expertly with his brightly colored surfboard, sliding along the wave with a great sense of zeal. Slowly the wave got smaller, and Cronus fell back into the water. After about an hour of surfing, Cronus began walking back to where Kankri was, looking down at his matesprit and blushing.  

Kankri was leaning back, empty soda cans and wrappers piled into the beach bag. His belly was pressed out in front of him, taut and making his tank top cling to his bloated gut. He sighed and rubbed a hand over it, feeling his stomach shift and letting out a soft burp. Cronus stared at his lover's stomach, instantly feeling heat pool in his stomach. 

"Can we go now? I ate too much again and I am not keen on staying here for people to see the landed seabeast." 

Cronus sat down next to him, pressing one of his hands to Kankri's stomach. It was hard, a perfect opposite of it's usual plush. Quickly Cronus swallowed, and he felt his bulge start to squirm in interest. He bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning.  

"Kankri, let's go to that cavwe owver there. I heard that's a great makeout spot." He suggested with a rather sly and mischievous smirk. 

Kankri rolled his eyes, but felt himself blush deeply when Cronus touched his belly. It felt good; being stuffed so full that he could barely bring himself to move. So he smiled back at Cronus, signalling that he accepted his offer. 

"I could not think of a more enjoyable nor scandalous idea, Cronus. I expect you to be as perverted as you always are." 

With a huff, Kankri stood on unsteady feet, looking around to see if anyone was watching. The sun was still boiling overhead, and some people (especially the soft-skinned humans) had left the beach. As Kankri scanned the shore, Cronus packed everything back up into the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. With his free hand he took Kankri's wrist, leading him over to the seaside cliff where the cave was located. 

Cronus walked into the damp cave, the sand quite cool underneath his feet. He set down the beach bag and surfboard, looking at the remains of campfires and small bits of trash. There was even a lone flip flop near the back of the cave. It was obvious that many people had partied here prior to their coming.  

Kankri watched as Cronus examined the cave, and he crossed his arms above his ball-like tummy. He was becoming impatient, his own nook becoming a bit wet as he imagined sloppy makeouts with his beloved matesprit. 

"Are you going to stand there forever or are you going to pay attention to the matter that is at hand. You are the one who suggested to come here in the first place you know--" 

Quickly Kankri was silenced by Cronus' lips, and he unfolded his arms, running them up the seadweller's back and into his hair. He moaned softly against Cronus' lips, heat coursing through his body. Cronus placed one hand on Kankri's hip, the other slowly rubbing at his crotch. 

"Ah~! Cronus...w-we can't engage in pailing in such places, it isn-" 

Another moan quickly shut Kankri up as Cronus slid his hand into the cancer's pants, his fingertips sliding over his leaking nook. Cronus laughed softly, his own face flushed a deep amethyst color. His bulge flailed wildly in his pants, aching to get a taste of Kankri's hungry nook. 

"Nobody'll ewver knowv." 

With one fluid movement he pressed Kankri against the wall, taking off his swimming trunks with one smooth tug. Cronus knelt down, softly running his tongue over Kankri's reddened nook. This brought an even louder moan from Kankri, and he hissed softly. 

"Just do it already! I am getting tired of your unnecessary foreplay. If we are going to pail, just stick it in!" 

Cronus laughed at his matesprit's impatience. Not one to deny Kankri a through fucking, he slid off his speedo, his red violet bulge moist and already at it's full size. Without another second of hesitation, he slid his bulge into Kankri's nook, moaning hard at the feeling of Kankri's hot insides. He slid his hands around Kankri's waist, grabbing at his abundance of fat. His upper stomach was puffed out, but the lower area was still as plush as ever.  

This made Cronus only that much more excited. Rapidly he began moving, thrusting swift and hard into Kankri. Each of them moaned in unison, getting closer and closer with each and every movement. Within minutes both were screaming in pleasure, on the edge and ready to blow. 

Kankri came first, his red genetic material gushing onto the cave wall. Shortly after came Cronus, shoving his bulge in deeply one last time. Instantly cum burst into Kankri, filling his battered nook and distending his lower belly from the copious amount of genetic material. It made sense that higher bloods produced more genetic material. 

Kankri groaned, running his hand over his now taut belly. It was hot, full of cum and food and it felt better than any sex he had ever had.  

"Promise me that you'll nevwer lose wveight ewver, babe." 

With that statement, Cronus gave Kankri's belly a final squeeze, pulling out his bulge and laying down on the sand. He patted the patch of sand next to him, and Kankri laid down with a thud. A soft groan came from him as his stomach shifted, cum leaking from between his thighs. 

Cronus and Kankri lay together nestled in the sand, exchanging soft kisses and light touches. It was now that Kankri realized he never had to be worried about his weight ever again. His matesprit was all that really mattered.


End file.
